


V.I.C.E. Squad: Police Cops Neo Action X Bay City

by buttmaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Drugs, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/pseuds/buttmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus Round 6 fill for the HSWC. </p><p>"Dave♥Tavros<br/>Bad 80's movie meets Bad 90's Anime."</p>
            </blockquote>





	V.I.C.E. Squad: Police Cops Neo Action X Bay City

"Strider! Nitram!" Chief Vantas slammed his fist on his desk. "Get your limpbulged good for nothing sorry dunkasses in here this instant!"

Dave Strider and Tavros Nitram were police cops, and the best in their division, the two man team of the V.I.C.E. Squad, Bay City's elite patrol with the task of shaking down and taking down the growing drug import problem. They stepped into the office.

"Sup, Chief? We got a case?" Dave was in a red business suit and had a deadly katana, forged in the Hell Forge by his samurai ancestors.

"Did, uh... something go down?" Tavros Nitram had the build of a barbarian and control over beasts. His cybernetic falcon screeched.

"Go down? Try going down! Right now! You shitlick flapromancers need to get down to the docks! Intel says Makara is down there now moving a massive shipment of Colombian desert snow! And if you fuck up, I am going to ram your badges up your slimy assholes, reach down your throats and pull them out, and fire you both! Now get out of my office!" He threw a #1 BOSS mug.

"Come on, Tavros. We'll take the Machwheel." The Machwheel was Dave Strider's pride and joy. A cherry red motorcycle. Sleek and angular and fast as fuck. He won it street racing some Peruvian smack runners. The same ones who killed his last partner. He looked at his bike and thought of John. "Little victories..." He hopped on and Tavros hopped on behind him. "Hold on tight, hot stuff. Time to light some sick fires under Makara's ass."

"Permanently." The cybernetic falcon screeched in agreement. And they took off. It was suddenly night time and the scenery looked boss. Mostly streaks of tail lights and shadowy palm trees. Bay City was a tropical paradise by day. But at night... That was a different story.

The ride took the length of an overly long suspenseful yet poppy synth jam, and they were there. Dave hopped off the Machwheel and looked around. "Where's Makara? I don't see shit."

Tavros thrusted his arm out. "Go, Wingjammer-X. Be my eyes." Tavros put on a pair of bright orange shades as his cybernetic falcon circled above. "There!" Tavros pointed. "The barge!"

Dave unsheathed his sword, glinting in the moonlight.

Meanwhile, on the barge, Gamzee Makara stood up from his decadent throne. He was 7 feet tall, shirtless, and made of dense muscle and a wild shag of rocker hair. His face was painted in a warped kabuki design. "Motherfucker! This is my city! I control the drug trade and soon I'll control the whole fucking thing all up in here." He snorted a line of coke from a stripper's breast and then plunged his teeth into her neck, a fountain of blood erupting from her throat, splattering the wall and raining down on the floor. Gamzee was surrounded by a red aura. "Me! Demon Lord Gamzee Makara!"

Meanwhile, above deck, the V.I.C.E. Squad was hand-to-hand fighting with a group of impeccably dressed martial arts cartel goons. Tavros was punching right through torsos with his Bronze Lance technique and heads were flying off as Dave cut through necks like butter.

They burst through the door to the cargo hold and were instantly ducking gunfire, bricks of cocaine exploding, various strippers and dockworkers losing chunks of their body in gross visceral close-ups.

Gamzee Makara whipped around in slow motion. Three times. "You dare try and defeat me? I am a demon lord! Hell blood courses through my veins!" He slammed his fist down as Dave and Tavros took fire, fighting their way through the cartel gunmen.

"Then it's a good thing we're, uh..." Tavros went wide-eyed and the whole world dimmed in his vision. He looked down at the gaping hole in his chest, having taken a shotgun blast from behind. He fell. His falcon shrieked. But not as loud as Dave screamed.

"Hang in there, Tavros! You'll be okay. Just... just. .. don’t look at it. Fuck, it's a mess. Just... hang on. Tavros... I love..."

"Hey... it's okay. My power returns to the aurasphere... it's okay. I love you too. Dave, I'll... say hi to John."

And then he was gone. "Makaaaaaaraaaaaaaa!" Dave was up in a flash, tears streaming down his face as he charged forward, slicing through the onslaught of bullets and plowing through all in his path. He got to Gamzee and threw a punch. "Bring him back, you monster!"

Gamzee caught his fist and crushed it. "Only the seven Devil Orbs will bring him back, you fool! You motherfucker!" Dave writhed. "Even if you kill me, you can't hope to defeat the other Demon Lords. You flea! You inconsequential speck. You worm!"

Dave gritted his teeth. "It's a start." He jammed his ancient blade through Gamzee's chin and out the top of his head, wrenching it off with a powerful shout. A geyser of blood and a burst of light, his lackeys exploding into viscera.

Dave pulled out his radio. "Makara is dead... but officer down." Dave sprawled out, panting as blood soaked into his suit. He knew his next target. Kurloz. Kurloz Makara. Demon robotics champion in the steel district.

THE END...?


End file.
